1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method of displaying a three-dimensional (“3D”) image and a display apparatus for performing the method. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method of displaying a 3D image with improved display quality of the 3D image and a display apparatus for performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) displays a two-dimensional (“2D”) image. Recently, the LCD that displays a 3D image has been developed since demands for the 3D image has been increased in various industrial fields such as games, movies and so on.
Generally, the 3D image display device displays the 3D image using the principle of binocular parallax through two eyes of human. For example, since two eyes of human are spaced apart from each other, images viewed at the different angles are inputted to the brain of human. Thus, the observer may watch the 3D image to recognize the stereoscopic image through the display device.
The stereoscopic image display device is classified into a stereoscopic type with an extra spectacle and an auto-stereoscopic type without the extra spectacle. The stereoscopic type includes a passive polarized glasses method with a polarized filter having a different polarized axis according to two eyes, and an active shutter glasses method. In the active shutter glasses method, a left-eye image and a right-eye image are time-divided to be periodically displayed, and a pair of glasses which sequentially open or close a left-eye shutter and a right-eye shutter respectively synchronized with the periods is used.
The passive polarized glasses method decreases luminance value of the 3D image luminance value of the 3D image by the polarized filter that divides the left-eye image and the right-eye image. In addition, in the active shutter glasses method, when a liquid crystal (“LC”) response time of the shutter glasses is substantially improved, a crosstalk between the left-eye image and the right-eye image is substantially improved. Although the LC response time has physical limit, the backlight may be driven by a scan driving mode such that the crosstalk between the left-eye image and the right-eye image is substantially improved. However, in the scan driving mode, luminance value of the 3D image may be substantially decreased.